User blog:BananasAreAnnoying/Tips to win Mario Kart
Hello, I thought I would share my knowledge of Mario Kart and offer a few tips to players who have reached the average level but want to get better. I am not a Mario Kart god, but I have been around the track a few times, and I think these can help out. mainly for multiplayer/online play against real people Items These play a big part in races and are usually the deciding factor in the game. Even if you have much better skills than everyone else, it only takes one Spiny Shell to kill you. Accept the fact that Mario Kart isn't fair before playing online. *An obvious tip, but always have a drag-able Item behind your back whenever possible. A red shell or well aimed Green Shell can screw up your whole race. However, when you see an open shot, take it. *Use Mushrooms with wisdom- never on corners/turns, but on straightaways or shortcuts. *When you hear a Bullet Bill approaching, get out of the middle of the track. Quick. *Never EVER tailgate someone who is dragging an Item behind them, especially a Bob-omb. *Check who has what Items often (if on multiplayer or Mario Kart 7) to see if someone has a Blue Shell. If they do, and second place is close by, slow down and let them take it. Seriously, a blue shell is an almost unrecoverable Item in online play and can lead to bad places like 5th-8th. *If you are near last place and have Lightning, wait till a lot of players are over a wide jump or glider area, such as the one near Shy Guy Bazaar near the end. Shocking them here will slow them down by a LOT more. *The Super Leaf is one of the worst Items possible in race mode. Use it as quickly as possible, it's a really bad Item to have because of it's lack of range like Bananas/Shells and a lack of duration. While it's a good shield to have in a pinch, it can suddenly run out, and players can just wait for it to run out and THEN strike. Driving *Drift, drift, drift. Except on straightaways (unless you can Snake), you should drift with every small turn and at least get a blue Mini turbo. *Try to stay as close to the edge of the track as possible with out getting Off-Road on corners. *Know your courses that you are going to be racing on, and your preference. Choose a kart that best suits your needs. If the courses are long and straight, then get a fast kart. If they have tight turns, go for handling. If they are in the middle, then get a well balance kart. *Use intimidation tactics on your opponents, such as waiting at the finish line for them, letting them catch up, and then pass it JUST in time. Also, knock into them a lot (if you have a heavy kart) to scare them a little. Pro Tips *The REALLY good racers will choose a character and kart/tire/glider combination that has the maximum speed possible. Of course, this trades off handling and acceleration, but these racers are so good they rarely get hit by items and can maneuver just as well with a heavy kart, making these stats less important. As your skill level increases, make sure you are choosing kart parts that are faster then before. *If you get a Spiny Shell, wait till you reach the next line of Item Boxes to use it. Often times, the leaders will see someone has a Blue Shell and will slow down to avoid being hit, thus hindering them even MORE. *You're never going to get better if you keep on taking the same, mediocre routes and the "safe" track. There's multiple places in courses that have a dangerous path, such as the boost ramp path over an ocean in Wuhu Town. Although the risk in taking it is high (falling off), the reward in taking it is also high. Practice makes perfect, and if you don't get the hard jumps/shortcuts the first time, keep trying. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts